


En la orilla

by Enriale



Category: Daniel Kang - Fandom, Kang Daniel - Fandom, Ong Seongwoo - Fandom, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Seongwoo Ong, Seongwu Ong, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel Kang - Freeform, Gay, Kira Kira No Hibi, Love, M/M, Male & Male, Male/Male, Manga, Ongniel, Shounen ai, Yaoi, kang daniel - Freeform, male x male, romantic, wanna one - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enriale/pseuds/Enriale
Summary: Daniel Kang es un apasionado surfista que tiene la fama en su escuela de ser un guapo sin sentido, al ser asocial y aparentemente carecer de emociones humanas. ¿Qué pasara cuando se tope un día con Seongwoo Ong, un estudiante sentimental y poco conflictivo y descubra que hay un ‘después’ de todo lo malo? Todo, en la orilla.En la orilla (Ongniel) es una adaptación del manga Kirakira No Hibi con autoría en Sagami Waka. Los personajes están adaptados de los originales, la historia se abarca parcialmente en los puntos principales pero datos importantes podrían cambiar para darle sentido. ¡Los invito a que lean el manga! Te hace sumergir en un universo bastante cálido donde no quieres salir. Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura.
Relationships: Daniel Kang & Seongwoo Ong, Daniel Kang/Seongwoo Ong, Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Hay una persona que monta las olas. Su habilidad se destaca mucho del resto. Todas las mañanas, en esta playa…” Seongwoo corría detrás de su perrita, Maru. En las vacaciones le había hecho costumbre de sacarla a pasear todos los días, la unica desventaja era que la Maru se emocionaba bastante con toda la actividad que sucedía en la costa y le arrastraba, literalmente, por la playa.

— ¡Qué cool! — Expresó con brillo en los ojos. “Debería ser entretenido saber surfear de esa manera… nunca se me ha dado.” Se colocó en la orilla, mientras la perrita rascaba la arena a su alrededor, observando como el masculino que surfeaba volvía a la costa.

Este, se retiró el traje y alborotó su pelo negro, su físico era increíble. “Puedo ver que practica mucho deporte. ¡Que envidia! Es muy alto… no lo podía notar cuando estaba en el agua.” Seongwoo apretó su brazo, sin músculo.

El más alto se detuvo frente a nuestro protagonista, observándole de pies a cabeza, primero.

— Nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Cuestionó, seco.

— Y-yo. Me-me lla-lla-llamo Seongwoo — Con el corazón apretándole el pecho y el sudor frío brotando de su frente, respondió, podía ver espirales de los nervios. El de pelo oscuro inclinó su cabeza, confundido.

— Tu perro. ¿Tiene un nombre?

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

“¡ESTABA PREGUNTANDO POR MARU!” Se gritó en su cabeza.

—S-se llama… ¡Maru! ¡Es perrita! —

El de pecho descubierto reía a más no poder, golpeó en un momento sus rodillas y después se detuvo por su sanidad. Compartió el espacio con la perrita unos segundos, acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole cariños a expensas del dueño, que se enrojecía detrás de su mascota.

— Nos vemos, Maru — Comentó, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo su camino. — Luego — Alzó su mano, dándole la espalda a Seongwoo, para moverla en seña de despedida. El otro solo hizo una nula reverencia.

“¡Que vergüenza!” Seguía pensando, ahora en el pupitre de su salón. “¿Será un estudiante de una escuela cercana? Nunca lo había visto. Me pregunto si estará en la playa mañana, también.” Metió su mano derecha en la mochila que cargaba encima, para darse cuenta de que había olvidado su diccionario en casa. Cuestionó su estupidez por momentos y después caminó al salón de su hermano, preguntándole por el de él.

—Minhyun, ¿Podría usar tu diccionario? ¡Olvidé el mío en casa!

—Deberías de comprar uno extra para dejarlo en el casillero, Seongwoo. Toma — El más grande sacó de su mochila el que le correspondía y lo dio en mano de su hermano pequeño.

—Gracias, me salvaste el dí-

Una presencia conocida arrebató el diccionario de la mano de Seongwoo y lo colocó gentilmente sobre la cabeza de aquel, aprovechándose de la diferencia de altura.

—Minhyun, yo también olvidé mi diccionario. Préstame el tuyo — Era él, el chico de la playa. Serio.

— ¡No te lo voy a prestar! Ya hice un trato con Seongwoo. Además, ¿Cómo diablos lo usarías? Vamos en la misma clase. Tomamos Ingles a la misma hora.

“¡EEEEEEH! ¡Es el de la mañana! ¿Son compañeros? ¿¡TIENEN INGLES A LA MISMA HORA!?” Seongwoo procesaba sus pensamientos con reacciones a la situación que acontecía a su alrededor, con Minhyun defendiendo el derecho como aquel de hermano a tener el diccionario de su fraterno.

— ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces?

— No es mi problema.

Minhyun volvió a darle el diccionario a su hermano, mientras que el entrometido aprovechó para darle una palmada géntil en la cabeza.

— Dile hola a Maru, por mi.

— Oh. Cl-claro — Nervioso, respondió. Después de la petición, Daniel caminó a sentarse hasta su pupitre y Seongwoo fue acompañado por su hermano hasta la entrada del aula.

Las campanas de la primera clase hicieron su timbre y nuestro protagonista se veía intrigado con la reacción de su hermano ante las expresiones del compañero.

— Bueno… eso es raro — Rascó su barbilla mientras Seongwoo mostraba atención a sus palabras. —… estoy casi seguro de que no le había visto sonreír en su vida.

“¡Pero estaba sonriendo esta mañana, en la playa! Cuando conversé con él.” Pensó a sí mismo el menor.

— Es básicamente asocial, no tiene muchas expresiones y nadie sabe lo que está pensando. Viniéndome a la cabeza, ¿Lo conoces de algún lado?

—Esta mañana… cuando paseaba a Maru, le vi surfear y me acerqué.

—Ah, sí. Ama surfear. Lo he conocido por bastante tiempo, te puedo asegurar que es un buen chico. Pero en la escuela, siempre se encuentra fuera de lugar. Dicen que es un guapo sin sentido, porque carece de personalidad.

Se podía evidenciar el proceso de pensamiento por el que pasaba Seongwoo, el cual atendió al que se había retirado, que miraba profundamente el mar por la ventana del aula.

— ¡Maru! ¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¡No puedo alcanzarte!

Otro día había llegado en la mañana cuando Seongwoo debía de ser el encargado de pasear a su mascota, Maru corría descontrolada, contra el aire era un ligero peso que tenía que ser perseguido por su dueño en la complicada arena que entraba y salía de los ojos del humano. A lo lejos observó una figura conocida. “No importa que tan lejos esté, puedo notar que es él.”

El compañero de su hermano asechaba las olas como un predador experto, cambiaba de rumbo y hacía todo tipo de acrobacias en el agua que le pertenecía. En un momento de calma de la marea, el que deambulaba en el mar se colocó de pie en su tabla, mientras hacía movimientos llamativos con sus manos.

—¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Gritó, emocionado.

— ¿Eh, yo? ¡Hoo-

— ¡MARUUUUU! ¿ESTÁS VIENDO?

— ¿Maru? — Seongwoo observó a su perrita, que brincaba de emoción cuando observab al otro venir en la dirección que se encontraban ellos. “Maru siempre es el obsequio principal, yo sólo soy el bonus del nivel. Me hace sentir un poco triste.” Se cuestionó en su interior. El que venía del agua retiró una parte de su traje de baño, revelando su torso.

En el camino hacia Maru y Seongwoo, se topó con dos chicas que caminaban por la orilla, que específicamente habían ido a la dirección de aquel con la intención de hacer conversación, este les reverenció y saludó para después correr a con ellos.

— Buen día, hermano de Minhyun.

— Buen día — Seongwoo hizo una reverencia. — Seongwoo… soy Seongwoo.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, por el bicipaseo que distribuía la parte de la arena que era para los que se bañaban y aquellos que iban a tomar el sol o pasear.

— Las chicas, justo ahora. ¿Estás seguro que las vas a dejar atrás?

—Eh… sí… eso creo. No las conozco, de cualquier forma.

“Si es muy popular.” Pensó Seongwoo.

— Las chicas, ellas… siempre quieren ir de compras o tomar té. Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo surfeando, de cualquier modo.

“Es verdad. Él es así por esto. En lugar de estar fuera de lugar, es más como que está libre de la presión de la sociedad. Aquí solo es él y las olas, uno de los lugares donde no se siente apropiado es en la escuela… pero en el mar... se siente bien.”

—Creo que eso está bien. ¿Seongwoo? — El más alto había quedado en una superficie, observando desde arriba al otro, el que le miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia en su expresión.

—¡Eso es realmente cool! Debe ser lindo tener algo en lo que te puedas sentir totalmente enfocado, olvidando todo el exterior.

El de espalda ancha se acercó a Seongwoo y comenzó a alborotarle el cabello, riéndose.

— ¿Qu-qué haces?

—Escucharte decir algo así… soy feliz.

“Mi hermano dijo no haberle visto sonreír en su vida. Le acabo de conocer y le he visto sonreír varias veces. De alguna manera… eso me hace bastante feliz, también.”

Los días pasaban. “Ahora, todos los días voy a ver a Daniel en el mar. Antes y después de clases. Todos esos días me doy cuenta de que no soy el unico que es cautivado por la forma en la que maneja la tabla de surf, me puedo dar cuenta de que hay otros surfistas y personas que entran en trance cuando le miran. Eso incluye a las chicas, también…”

— ¿Seongwoo? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está completamente roja — Daniel había salido del mar para acercarse al otro, por cómodidad, había retirado parte de su traje, descubriéndose el torso.

— ¿Enserio?

Daniel le tomó por el antebrazo y le levantó, llevándole.

— ¡Daniel! ¿Q-qué es esto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Después de pasar por una tienda, se sentaron debajo de un puente cercano, Daniel tomó una de las botellas y la colocó en la mejilla del menor, advirtiéndole.

— No deberías estar tanto tiempo debajo del sol. Te podrías desmayar.

— Gracias por la bebida.

“Es fría… se siente bien en la garganta.” Se sentaron lado a lado, juntos, en la sombra. La mirada de Daniel iba de un lado a otro, se notaba nervioso. Seongwoo aún más. Cuando coincidieron las miradas, ambos se sonrojaron, esquivándose. “De lo que sentía más temprano… creo que no debería pensar tanto.”

El día siguiente, en la escuela, Daniel bostezaba mientras el maestro recitaba alguna tontería sin sentido de Matemáticas. Los pronósticos del clima habían hecho entender que estaría nublado y habría posibilidad de que más tarde hubiese una tormenta. Lo cual era significado para Daniel de que sería interesante esperar por olas en la orilla del mar. Miró al lado, se topó con el salón de Seongwoo que se encontraba practicando soccer en la cancha, justo bajo el aula.

Lo que observó Daniel a lo lejos le conmocionó. Su palma golpeó con fuerza la mesa, asustando al resto del salón.

— Joven Kang. ¿Todo bien? — El maestro se veía desconcertado de la situación.

— ¡Maestro! — Daniel reverenció. — Tengo que retirarme, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

La actuación no se le daba muy bien. El maestro entendió al observar por la ventana y le dejó ir. Daniel emprendió camino de manera veloz por los pasillos y tendría que pasar obligatoriamente por donde Seongwoo para salir. Este le conoció la forma de correr.

— ¡¿Daaaniel?! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Viene una ola gigantesca!

El aire de la lluvia no había impedido que Seongwoo corriese sin darse cuenta detrás del Kang, cuya prioridad fue quitarse el uniforme, meterse en su traje y entrar al mar. Las olas provocadas por aquella posible tormenta eran magníficas, tenían una curvatura y altura perfectas para las actividades del de espalda ancha.

“Los pocos rayos de sol destellan contra mi vista… pero aún así, no me prohiben de observar a Daniel mientras atraviesa las olas y disfruta del mar. No puedo dejar de ver. Tampoco puedo parpadear.”

Después de otros momentos observando como Daniel se adueñaba de las olas, el cielo se volvió totalmente oscuro y una fuerte lluvia con mucho aire comenzó a caer. El que surfeaba alzó la cabeza y observó las nubes, que parecían pelearse las unas con las otras en búsqueda de un espacio. “¿Dónde está Seongwoo?” Enfocó su mirada para observar al cuerpo del otro, que yacía de pie en la orilla, de uniforme, sin importarle la lluvia.

— ¿Seongwoo? ¿¡Qué haces en la orilla!? ¡Te enfermarás!

— Lo siento. ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente llueve! — El menor soltó una carcajada nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta de que llovía con severidad. Había mantenido su vista y atención enfocada en las habilidades del otro al que acompañaba. — Estaba realmente centrado en verte surfear que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Daniel se mantuvo serio, con la mirada en Seongwoo. Le tomó de la mano para llevarle corriendo, en el camino, se deshizo de la parte superior de su traje de baño, como la costumbre lo dictaba. Llegaron al espacio donde habían compartido una bebida días atrás, después del sol, ahora protegiéndose de la lluvia.

— ¡Daniel! No me tienes que jalar tan fuerte. ¿Daniel?

El menor cuestionó, el otro no respondió. Con sus manos atrapó a Seongwoo contra la pared. Sus miradas fueron compartidas por más segundos, hasta que Daniel tomó la iniciativa y se acercó para besar los labios del otro. Seongwoo no se negó, llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y encerrándole la nuca. El mayor le tomó por la cintura y pegó contra su cuerpo.

“Está cálido.” Pensó Seongwoo. “A pesar de la lluvia, el aire frío y el romper de las olas… Daniel… y su cuerpo, el mío y el interior de nuestras bocas, está cálido. Puedo oler verano en él.”

El cuerpo de Daniel hacía un contraste impresionante con Seongwoo, ya que el primero era bastante alto, de espalda ancha y complexión musculosa, mientras que el segundo era más delgado y menos alto, con un rostro angelical, simétrico.

El único ruido que hubo por momentos fue el romper de las olas, la lluvia y los jadeos de Seongwoo cuando separaban sus bocas para respirar.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó en uno de los primeros días de vacaciones. Daniel y Seongwoo compartían tiempo frente al mar. El mayor a costumbre, mojado y requemado de la piel por su exposición al sol del verano, mientras que el otro descansaba en la orilla con su ropa playera y la cara cubierta de protector solar.

Daniel se acercó a Seongwoo y sacó un par de botellas miniatura con limonada, aquellas que tenías que morder la punta para poder consumir el jugo.

— Sal. Conmigo.

— Gracias — Seongwoo abrió su limonada. — ¿Salir? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— No… no así. En una relación — Daniel se señaló. — Conmigo, Seongwoo. Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir conmigo.

— ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? — Seongwoo se ruborizó totalmente, comenzó a ver espirales con los ojos, recordando aquella vez que se habían besado. No se habían separado un segundo por aquella situación. Su frente se sintió tibia para pasar después a caliente. — Yo. Así. Esque. Emmm, y-yo — Nunca pudo concretar una respuesta sólida.

— Seongwoo — Daniel le observó, mordiendo el plástico de su botella vacía, ya. — ¿No te agrado?

— ¡Claro que me agradas! — No dudó en contestar. — Simplemente… yo no sé con honestidad cuales son mis sentimientos. No sé si mi agrado es ese tipo de agrado. — Bajó la cabeza, mirando los pies del que le acompañaba. “¿Realmente puedo ver a Daniel de esa forma? Toda mi vida siempre he caído así, pero por las chicas. ¿Se enojó?” Observó como el otro seguía masticando el plástico.

— Igual. Para ser sincero, no sabría decir si mi agrado es ese tipo de agrado. Podríamos mantener la conversación en reserva por ahora, sigamos siendo amigos.

“Daniel no suele hablar mucho y ahora está diciendo todo por mi. Las palabras no pueden salir de mi boca”.

— Ok.

— Cuando nos besamos, lo pensé bastante y creí que era adecuado preguntarte. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. Tu honestidad, me gusta mucho eso de ti — Levantó su brazo para cubrir sus ojos del sol, era un día bastante caluroso — Está demasiado caliente aquí, ¿No lo crees? Vamos a buscar la sombra por algún lado.

“A pesar de ser poco social en la escuela, el dice todo con sinceridad, desde su corazón. Me sorprende pensar que sus compañeros no le tienen tanto aprecio como yo.” Caminaron hasta llegar a un café cerca. En aquel lugar, un anuncio remarcab que estaba cerrado, ya que el dueño se encontraba surfeando. ‘Cerrado, ahora regreso’ Anunciaba con la imagen de un surfista apropiándose de una ola.

— Está cerrado.

— Lo olvidé. El dueño del café también es surfista. Siempre que hay buen tiempo deja el lugar para irse a surfear por un rato.

— Ooooh. ¿Así son todos?

— No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Esperemos — Daniel tomó asiento en las escaleras del lugar, Seongwoo hizo lo mismo. Ambos quedaron observando otro cartel promocional de un evento próximo.

La primera semana de todas las vacaciones había un evento con fuegos artificiales, en donde las personas se reunían a comer, ver presentaciones y disfrutar de la playa y la pirotecnia en la oscuridad de la noche, era una manera celebre de agradecer por otra buena marea y el buen trato del mar para la población. Justo el sábado.

— Se me había olvidado que era este fin de semana — Comentó Seongwoo.

— ¿Irás con Minhyun?

— ¿Porqué con mi hermano? — Seongwoo negó. — El año pasado fui con uno de mis compañeros de clase, fue divertido, comí bastante.

— Entonces. Vamos juntos este año — Daniel observó serio al otro.

“¿Me está invitando? Está bastante serio, no lo puedo notar.” Seongwoo pensó por unos momentos qué hacer, se encontraba variando en buscar algún tipo de indicación a lo propuesto por el otro. ¿Era una demanda? ¿Una invitación?

— ¿Tu respuesta? — Alegó el mayor.

“No lo pienses mucho, no lo pienses mucho. “ Se había ruborizado por pensarlo mucho.

— Sí, y-yo iré contigo. — Contestó.

— ¿¡De nuevo está fuera el señor?! Que fastidio — Exclamó un hombre que se aproximaba a lo lejos, con compañía.

— Guanlin. Jaehwan — Daniel reverenció. — Hola.

— Hola, Daniel. — Jaehwan se acercó bastante al de pelo negro, tomándole con uno de sus brazos y con el otro dirigía su mano para palparle la cabellera. — ¿Estás más alto?

— ¿Lo estoy? De cualquier manera, no me daría cuenta.

Daniel se mantenía sin expresión alguna. Las mejillas de Jaehwan eran rojas por complicidad a la situación, Seongwoo esquivó voltear a la dirección de aquella escena que le causaba un ardor indistinto a los celos en su interior. “¿Q-qué es esto?” Pensó, tocándose el pecho. “¿No están muy juntos?”

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hola! Perdón, perdón. Ya abriré~

— Jisung, llegas tarde — Jaehwan explicó, aún con uno de sus brazos cruzando la espalda de Daniel, Seongwoo apretaba con fuerza sus manos, haciendo un puchero.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! — Soltó el mayor de todos una carcajada. — ¿Qué puedo decir? La marea es perfecta el día de hoy.

Todos se acomodaron en una mesa al interior del café, compartiendo espacio. Hubo un momento en que los tres nuevos personajes en la vida de Seongwoo le observaron.

— Mmmmmm… pequeño acompañante de Daniel — Musitó Guanlin, mientras observaba a Seongwoo con nula expresión.

— ¡A-ah! ¡Hola! Soy Seongwoo Ong.

— Es la primera vez que Daniel trae alguien al café consigo. Es un patán para hablar y un idiota del surf, pero es un buen chico. Cuídalo. ¿Sí? — Ofreció el mayor una limonada a Seongwoo, mientras que aquel, asintiendo y estirando sus brazos, la aceptó.

— Creo que Daniel es el que cuida de mí…

— Hey, Daniel. Todavía no puedo dominar mi cutback. ¿Podrías darme una lección? — Cuestionó Jaehwan al más alto, quien tomaba un café helado.

— Claro, cuando quieras.

— ¿Enserio?

— Es todo cuestión de medir el tiempo, Jaehwan. Pero deberías cambiar tu fin si quieres hacer un cutback apropiado.

“¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos hablan?” Seongwoo cuestionó en su interior, mientras agachaba la cabeza para absorver de su bebida en el popote, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el sol, el pelo le molestó la cara un momento, quitándoselo con la mano derecha. Un cascabeleo de hielos en un recipiente le hizo darse cuenta de que Guanlin se había aproximado, a sentarse junto aél.

— Hablan de surf.

— Oh… — respondió, aún observando las circunstancias de la conversación entre Daniel y Jaehwan. — Ustedes realmente se llevan bien con Daniel. ¿No es así? Son buenos amigos.

— Nos conocimos el año pasado cuando Jaehwan y yo estuvimos trabajando de medio tiempo como guardavidas. Y desde ahí simplemente hemos pasado tiempo juntos de vez en cuando. Solo mira a Jaehwan, ¿No es fácil darse cuenta de sus intenciones?

Guanlin había cruzado su brazo en la espalda de Seongwoo, confiado de la situación. Este otro suspiró cuando observó como era cierto. Jaehwan era bastante obvio con sus intenciones.

— Es bisexual. Tiene un crush con Daniel. Pero este parece que no se entera de nada — Y era cierto, ya que las expresiones de Jaehwan eran bastante invasivas, inclusive para Seongwoo, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado con la presencia del otro en la silla de al lado.

Guanlin y Seongwoo compartieron miradas por unos momentos, Seongwoo se ruborizó bastante cuando el otro alzó una sonrisa obvia ante la dirección de este.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? — Susurró hacia donde Guanlin.

— ¿Eh? Estoy siendo malvado. ¿Tal vez?

“Está tratando de conquistarme.” Seongwoo volvió a su bebida y bajó la cabeza, nervioso. Jaehwan comenzó a conversar abiertamente con Jisung sobre una ballena que había presenciado días anteriores, asgeurando que era más grande que un autobús. Noción que Jisung no apoyaba por el simple hecho de ser lógico.

— ¿Seongwoo, surfeas? — Preguntó Jisung.

— No, ni mencionar — Reía mientras contestaba aquello. — Realmente, no sé ni nadar.

Jisung se mostró incómodo con la respuesta, ya que no supo que contestar. Jaehwan sí.

— Bueno, es primera vez que conozco a alguien que disfruta del área pero no puede nadar. ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Daniel se entrometió en la conversación.

— Daniel… — Seongwoo le observó, nervioso.

— Si no entras al mar, en primer lugar… — Acarició la pulsera que llevaba en su mano izquierda. — No tendrás ningún accidente dentro.

— Primera vez que te escucho decir algo así. Usualmente hablas de todo lo bueno y maravilloso que es el surf — Respondió Jisung.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde compartieron mirada todos. Seongwoo notó como Daniel estaba incómodo con el tema. Volvieron a la conversación regular cuando Guanlin metió intención de abrir tema.

— Por cierto. ¿No irán al festival de los fuegos artificiales, el sábado? ¿Vamos juntos?

— Lo siento, ya prometí que iría con alguien — Daniel fue el primero en responder.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tu novia? — Cuestionó Jaehwan.

— No. Mi amigo nada más.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué aburrido!

Seongwoo bajó la cabeza. “Soy el amigo. Sólo porque no supe escoger mis sentimientos con respecto a Daniel, mantenemos todo como amigos… pero… ¿Por qué siento como que no me es suficiente sentirme de esta forma?”

La noche del sábado había llegado junto con los chicos, quienes llegaron un poco tarde por cosas del destino. Seongwo vestía una playera de rayas horizontales y pantalón negro, con sandalias. Daniel, una camisa de palmeras de colores saturados con un short beige y también, sandalias. La incomodidad era obvia. El discurso de amigos y pareja había sido un pensamiento constante en las noches de Seongwoo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó el más grande mientras que caminaban juntos, lado a lado.

— Oh, es nada — Seongwoo sonrió. “Amigos… extraño título. Pensar que siguiendo como amigos nos prohiba tantas cosas. No tomarnos de la mano, es una de esas.” Pensó mientras observó la mano de Daniel y como esta, suelta, rosaba la suya.

— Estás actuando raro.

— ¡Con permiso, con permiso! — Una multitud de personas se metió en el camino de ambos, partiendo la pareja por la mitad. — ¡Ya están por empezar los fuegos artificiales!

Cuando Daniel no miró a Seongwoo por ningún lado, se puso nervioso. Pronto sería la hora espectacular del día.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? Seongwoo se sentó en la orilla de toda la gente que se acumulaba para encontrar el mejor lugar de observar la pirotecnia. — Nos separaron… pero… al final… ¿Qué es Daniel para mí? — Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar al otro. “Le pido espacio por nuestra etiqueta de amigos, pero me hace sentir mal que me de espacio cuando en realidad quiero estar junto a él todo el tiempo.

— ¡SEONGWOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Los gritos por el teléfono le hicieron balancearlo en sus manos.

— Estoy bien. Terminé en la entrada de una zona residencial, por la colina.

— ¡Sé donde es! ¡Esperame en la esquina! Ya llego.

— Ok.

“Daniel se escuchaba realmente preocupado.” Seongwoo dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la pactada esquina, recargándose en la pared, pensativo.

— ¡Seongwoo!

Daniel exclamó cuando se encontró al menor, tomándole de los hombros mientras temblaba, nervioso.

— Te veías demasiado triste… todo el día, yo no quería que te quedaras solo. Me alegra encontrarte — Una gota desafortunada alertó a Daniel. Seongwoo estaba llorando. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido al igual que sus mejillas, partes de su cabello cubrían las lágrimas. — ¿Huh? — Le seguía sosteniendo de los hombros.

Seongwoo había entendido, entendió que el tipo de agrado que el sentía por Daniel, no era un agrado de amistad. Estuvo en lágrimas por unos momentos mientras que el más grande le acariciaba los brazos, esperando que terminase de llorar. Después de eso, le tomó la mano. Prometiéndole que si no se soltaban de la mano, no los podían separar de nuevo. Y así, fue como Daniel consiguió tener a Seongwoo atado todo el tiempo, quien sedado totalmente por sus emociones, no podía reacionar de ninguna forma.

Encontraron un espacio a solas en la colina, donde se encontraban justo en la superficie sólida de una roca. La pirotecnia apareció, ambos juntos, aún tomados de la mano a pesar de la ausencia de las personas a su alrededor. Las luces de colores iluminaban sus figuras e impresionaban a los dos.

Daniel observó por varios segundos el temple del otro, como si estuviera trazando una imagen mental de Seongwoo.

— ¿No miras los fuegos artificiales? — Cuestionó el menor.

— Hay fuegos artificiales todos los años.

— Tuve razón cuando te dije que nadie observaría de aquí, solo yo conozco este espacio tan privado. ¡Tiene una buena vista!

— Es el adecuado.

El más grande comenzó a acercar su cuerpo con el otro, primero le tomó por la cintura y le apretó contra sí mismo, cosa que Seongwoo no negó. Posteriormente, acercó su cabeza a la del otro y al unisono de uno de los fuegos artificiales más brilantes, se dieron un beso. Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, cuando se separaron centímetros, se observaron y volvieron de nuevo a besarse. Daniel trepó encima del otro.

— Los fu-fuegos a-a-artificiales — Musitó nervioso, el menor.

— Perdón por haber mentido.

— ¿Daniel?

— Desde la primera vez que nos besamos… te dije que mi agrado era de amistad. No es así. Siempre quize volverte a besar. Quería besarte tanto que no pude controlarme — Se acercó al otro y le besó la mejilla, aún sostenían ambos sus manos.

Seongwoo se cautivó y sonrojado, buscó refugio en el cuello de Daniel y cruzó ambas manos en este, sosteniéndose.

— Yo también — Agregó Seongwoo.

Después de momentos abrazados, Daniel volvió a insistir con los besos, que fueron subiendo de tono esporádicamente. Seongwoo jadeaba con la sensación de la lengua de Daniel en su piel. Había este retirado su camisa junto con la playera rayada del menor. Apretando un pezón de Seongwoo, Daniel se aseguró de que no hubiera rincón de aquel que no quedase protegido de su contacto y su saliva.


	3. Chapter 3

El verano había pasado increíble. Después del evento de los fuegos artificiales, Seongwoo y Daniel habían conseguido estrategias para pasar tiempo juntos. Los días típicos iniciaban con el menor paseando a Maru y Daniel en la orilla, esperándolos. A media tarde que Daniel salía del agua, se alejaban hasta un muelle donde solos, conversaban con intimidad y compartían besos. Después, comían juntos en el café y regresaban con Guanlin y Jaehwan al mar, donde aquellos últimos dos enseñaban a Seongwoo a nadar, en la orilla.

— ¡Daniel! Enséñame a surfear — En el café de Jisung, Seongwoo había hecho la petición a su compañero. Estaban sentados juntos, en la barra, a sus costados el resto de los amigos. Daniel soltó la mano que tenía en la pierna del menor cuando le cuestionó.

— Claro que no.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Mejoré bastante nadando.

— Así es. Seongwoo no ha tenido problema en mejorar bastante su técnica. Realmente tiene talento para la natación — Añadió Jaehwan.

— Ehhh —Soltó una carcajada el menor, rascando su cabeza. — Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

— No hay motivos. Simplemente, no. No te puedo enseñar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Podrías decirme al menos por qué?

— ¿Qué te parece si te enseño yo? — Cuestionó Guanlin.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

Daniel se levantó, con la mirada fría. Tomó su tabla de surf y su traje de baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

— Con permiso.

El impactar de la puerta contra el marco anunció que había salido del lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestionó Seongwoo.

— ¿Entonces, qué dices? — De nuevo, se entrometió Guanlin.

— No, creo que dejaré el tema por el momento — Respondió el menor, apretando el vaso de limonada en sus manos. “Si no es Daniel el que me enseña, no podría disfrutar de surfear con él.” — Gracias, de todas formas.

— Es muy raro de Daniel el decir no sin dar una razón propia.

— ¿Así es?

— Está emocional — Dio un sorbo a su bebida, cerveza. — Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por nada como lo es ahora.

Seongwoo se quedó pensando unos momentos, con la cabeza baja. El sol entrando por las ventanas y la figura ancha de Daniel caminando hacia la playa captaron su atención, observó todo el trayecto de aquel, desde que salió hasta que se metió al mar.

— Escuché algo de uno de sus compañeros de la escuela no hace mucho, creo que Daniel tenía un hermano pequeño, un año menor que yo.

— De mi edad — Anexó Seongwoo.

— Pero, no hace mucho, su hermano salió a surfear por su cuenta y desapareció. Nunca regreso, dicen que la familia lo despidió en negación. Ya que no pudieron encontrar su cuerpo. El brazalete que carga Daniel, fue un regalo de su hermano.

En un atento por domar una ola, Daniel recordó la situación que le había llevado a dejar a Seongwoo en el café con sus amigos. Nervioso, perdió el equilibrió y cayó, quedó descansando sus brazos sobre su tabla, flotando en el oceáno.

— La primera vez que te ví, Seongwoo… me pregunté… ¿No estará viendo algo de su hermano pequeño en ti? Tendría sentido ahora el porque se niega a enseñarte a surfear.

El menor bajó la cabeza y rascó sus dedos, nervioso. “Hermano pequeño…su hermanopequeño, tuvieron que haber sido bastante cercanos. Daniel, ahora siento mucha lástima por él. Tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún sigue usando el brazalete. Seré… ¿Su remplazo?”

— ¡Maru! ¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¡Descansemos! — Corría el menor por la costa, con su mascota. Cuando pasó al lado de unos surfistas, escuchó lo que la radio de aquellos decía. Aparentemente había un tifón que propiciaba la marea para que tuviera olas grandes. Aquellos que iban a surfear deberían tener mucho cuidado ya que podría ser peligroso. — Cinco años, eh. Han pasado cinco años. Lo acabo de conocer. Lo conocí hace menos de un mes — Hablaba a sí mismo de Daniel.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo, recargado en las barras que separaban al malecón de la orilla del mar, el aire pasaba por su ropa y su pelo, haciéndole refrescar del ejercicio que había tenido al ser arrastrado por su perrita por toda la costa.

“¿Qué debería hacer? Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de él… no sabía lo de su hermano, no puedo decir si es verdad o no… quisiera preguntarle en persona, pero… parece que está molesto conmigo. La última vez que nos besamos fue cuando los fuegos artificiales… nada ha pasado desde aquella vez.” El ladrido de Maru le hizo despertar de su letargo depresivo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — La perrita se veía emocionada en la dirección hacia la playa. A lo lejos, una figura masculina de ancha espalda le resultó familiar. — ¡Daniel!

Daniel observó de lejos aquella escena, mientras que Maru estaba emocionada moviendo la cola en todas las direcciones posibles, Seongwoo se había sonrojado completamente y la aprisionó con sus brazos para poder evitar que se saliera de control. El más grande rascó su cabeza, aún descansando en la orilla. Cuando volvió a observar la dirección, Seongwoo ya no estaba.

Había dado buena carrera, alejándose de donde Daniel. Maru aún estaba muy emocionada de ver al surfista, que cuando el menor no lo pensó, se separó de él, emprendiendo carrera.

— ¡Maru! ¡No vayas hacia allá! — Un golpe sordo le aturdió.

Daniel seguía rascando su cabeza en la orilla. “Gracias al tifón, las olas estan increíblemente absurdas. Por todo el lugar. Debería irme a casa.” Pensó. Maru llegó ladrando y armando un escándalo mientras mordía los tobillos de Daniel.

En un espacio negativo, limitado, Seongwoo lidiaba con el golpear del mar en su cuerpo. El golpe sordo había sido una ola gigantesca, que le había tragado sin tener oportunidad alguna. En lo profundo, no podía notar por su vista nublada cual dirección era la que llevaba a la superficie. Inclusive, se cuestionaba como en aquel momento sus clases de natación no le habrían funcionado, seguía siendo un niño. Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado y aquellos que le habían hecho más feliz, solo una persona le venía a la cabeza en esos instantes.

Su antebrazo fue sostenido con fuerza y después jalado rápidamente hacia la superficie, haciéndolo recargar en una tabla de surf conocida, ya.

— ¡Seongwoo!

No podía responder, seguía tosiendo y soltando el agua que su cuerpo había absorvido por la marea a su alrededor cuando se undió.

— ¿…Daniel?

— Seongwoo.

En un ataque de pánico, el más grande abrazó al otro, el cual por el shock de la situación no supo como reaccionar, solo seguía apretando la tabla con uno de sus brazos, ya que su lógica le había convencido de que si no lo hacía, juntos se irían al fondo del mar.

Seongwoo abrió la puerta del baño, llevaba una playera enorme sobre su torso, que le quedaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Daniel yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— Gracias por dejarme tomar una ducha. También por al ropa, te la daré de regreso apenas la lave.

— Es nada — La mirada del mayor era profunda, exacta en el otro. Se paró para tomar las orillas de la toalla que Seongwoo llevaba en la cabeza y ayudar a secar su cabello. — Sigues mojado.

— Sí…

“Está actuando como si no hubieramos tenido nuestra pelea.” Pensó el menor, lo que le causaba bastante pena y vergüenza.

— Umm… Daniel… ¿Eres lindo conmigo por tu hermano? ¿Soy un reemplazo… tal vez?

— ¿Mi hermano?

— Porque Jaehwan dijo que tenías un hermano y… po-por eso no me querías enseñar a surfear… tu brazalete — Se sintió mal por sacar al tema así, sin motivos. — L-lo siento. Olvida lo que dije.

Hubo un momento de silencio plano, que terminó cuando Daniel, con ambos brazos, avalanzó el peso de Seongwoo hacia sí mismo y le besó en los labios. El menor se sonrojó a más no poder y cruzó sus brazos en la espalda del otro.

— Nunca quedría besar o hacerlo con mi hermano

— ¿¡HACERLO?! — Seongwoo se sentó en la cama.

— Sobre surfear, solo estaba siendo terco al respecto. Aprendiste recién a nadar, por la experiencia de más temprano ya deberías de saber que nadar en la orilla y acompañado es diferente a poder nadar cuando te suceden accidentes. Lo consideré peligroso, logré que mis miedos ganaran en mi cabeza. Afrontando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, los humanos somos cualquier cosa. Hay días en los que el océano está enojado.

Daniel se colocó de rodillas frente a Seongwoo, tomándole de las manos mientras bajaba su cabeza, en dirección al suelo.

— Sentí que no debería enseñarte a surfear hasta que aprendieras que tan peligroso es el mar… si te perdía en el océano a ti también… entonces no podría regresar al agua, Seongwoo — Daniel se llevó las manos del otro a su cara, recargándose. El menor solo hacía pucheros frente a las palabras de su acompañante.

— Daniel… y-yo.

— Este brazalete — Daniel retiró el adorno que cubría su muñeca, era colorido, en un diseño tribal. — Mi hermano me lo dio como un amuleto de buena suerte. Creo que él fue el unico que le necesitó. Ahora, es tuyo — Lo colocó en Seongwoo.

— Te quería mucho.

Daniel empujó a Seongwoo para después apresarlo sobre la cama. Su cuerpo gigantesco no tendría inconveniente en servir de cárcel temporal para el otro.

— Seongwo… ¿Podemos? Cuando te alejaste de mi en la mañana, me sentí muy mal.

— Lo siento — Seongwoo le miraba directo a los ojos, avergonzado.

— Los días que no te vi fueron muy largos… justo cuando pensé que nuestro amor es mutuo y que ibamos a poder hacer todo tipo de cosas eróticas.

— ¿Ehhhhh? ¿Sólo pensabas en eso? Pensé que surfear era la única cosa que rondaba en tu cabeza.

— Lo solía ser. Pero desde que te conocí, todo lo que puedo pensar, todos los días… es Seongwoo.

Daniel juntó sus labios con los del menor, quien se prestó a la situación y siguió con el juego de besos que su acompañante había iniciado. Los dedos delgados y frágiles acariciaban gentilente todos los centímetros de la espalda desnuda y húmeda de su acompañante.

Las palabras de Daniel habían llegado a rincones profundos de Seongwoo, rincones en donde se debatía el estatus de la relación que tenía con el otro y si el agrado que sentía por el era realmente el agrado de un… novio. Para sorpresa del menor, no bastaron minutos para que Daniel le hubiese arrebatado la playera y jugado con sus pezones mientras le besaba.

Momentos después, la cama compartía rechinándose contra el piso siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Daniel, quien era bastante cuidadoso con no cometer ningún error, menos de lastimar a su acompañante.

Seongwoo mordía su labio, era díficil para aquel gestionar el dolor aunque cuando miraba a los ojos al otro, quien sonreía y bajaba a besarle, se prometía a sí mismo que le daría todo el gusto que fuera necesario para tenerlo feliz.

El compartir del sudor entre los cuerpos era algo que hacía feliz a ambos, ya que la calidez que juntos hacían aparecer no la encontraban en ningún lugar. Poco después de terminar, Seongwoo se quedó paralizado con el movimiento del ventilador, para después recordar que por la ventana de Daniel se podía observar con toda la facilidad del mundo la playa y el océano.

Daniel entró de nuevo a la habitación, después de volverse a bañar.

— Seongwoo. ¿Aún quieres aprender a surfear?

— Ser atacado por el mar fue bastante aterrador… pero y-yo… también quiero sentir lo que tu sientes cuando estás en las olas.

— Bueno, entonces… hasta que consigas tu propia tabla, puedes usar la que solía ser mía.

— ¡Muchas gra- — Un beso sorpresa detuvo la oración.

“Una vez que se termine el verano… pase el otoño y cuando llegue el invierno, Daniel… yo sé…” Seongwoo caminaba cargando la tabla de surf que su novio le había prestado. Sí, su novio. “… sé que te podré encontrar…”

— Seongwoo. Te estás quedando atrás — Daniel extendió su mano e ignoró el llegar del agua en sus piernas para darle la mano a su media naranja.

“… en la orilla.”


End file.
